


Далеко-далеко

by Umbridge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: Райнер и Бертольт живут вдвоем далеко в горах. Стоит ли им возвращаться?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на SnK Games OTP Wars 2016  
> Бета: iris M

Осень в этом году холодная. Бертольт последний раз опускает топор и бросает поленья в поленницу. Изо рта вырываются клубки пара, пот струится по лицу, и Бертольт вытирает его тыльной стороной ладони.   
Когда рубишь дрова, холода не чувствуешь, только сильные и терпкие запахи ельника и мерзлой земли, и еще прохладный ветер. Бертольт закидывает топор на плечо и прислушивается — тихо. Легкий шелест веток, вскрик птицы. Вечером горы стоят в полном молчании, невозмутимые, огромные. Бертольт запрокидывает голову и смотрит на небо, на уткнувшиеся в голубой холодный свод верхушки елей и сосен. Черная птица бросается ввысь, с веток падают вниз капли.  
— Идешь есть?!   
Бертольт оборачивается. Райнер стоит на крыльце, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Давай, а то все остынет! — зовет он, и Бертольт улыбается в ответ. Райнер загорел, очень смешно, только щеки, лоб и подбородок. Это оттого, что солнце в горах иногда не греет, но поджаривает. Волосы Бертольт стрижет Райнеру сам, одежду латает и шьет тоже он. Но ему нравится. Приятно потом смотреть, как здорово сидит на Райнере рубашка.   
— Да черт побери, Берт! О чем ты там замечтался?  
Бертольт машет ему свободной рукой.   
— Иди, я сейчас!  
Райнер качает головой, дверь захлопывается, а Бертольт возвращается к поленнице, чтобы аккуратно сложить дрова. Над его головой с шумом снимаются с места птицы. Странно, чего это они всполошились. Бертольт оставляет в покое деревяшки и идет вниз через двор к дороге. Если встать на выступ, то видно дорогу внизу. По ней верхом на лошади поднимается всадник.  
У Бертольта нет оружия, он сам оружие. Хоть и не хотел никогда больше пользоваться титаном, он применит его, если человек едет убить их. Бертольт спускается с выступа на дорогу. Ему нужно встретить всадника первым, Райнеру не надо встречаться с людьми после всего, что они ему сделали. Он до сих пор не помнил всего и, наверное, уже никогда не вспомнит, все же много лет прошло с их битвы и побега.   
Бертольт встает посреди дороги, скрестив руки на груди, готовый превратиться при первых признаках опасности. Он еще не растерял навыков, пусть и больше пяти лет не сражался.   
Всадник все ближе, видно его серую лошадь, военную выправку и форму неизвестного рода войск, наверное, за пять лет многое изменилось. Копыта цокают, всадник чуть покачивается в седле, как будто когда-то давно был ранен и сейчас бережется. Он подъезжает достаточно, чтобы было видно лицо.  
— Конни… — выдыхает Бертольт. Всадник дергает поводья, лошадь встает.   
— Берт! — Конни спрыгивает на землю, и Бертольт с удивлением обнаруживает, что он улыбается. Смущенно, немного неуверенно, но улыбается.  
— Не приближайся, — кричит ему Бертольт. Конни замирает, улыбка сползает с его лица.  
— Слушай, я не хочу причинить вам вред. Просто надо поговорить.  
— Говори здесь, — отвечает ему Бертольт, сжимая пальцы в кулаки. Он ловит себя на том, что принял боевую стойку, что готов защищаться и защищать Райнера. «Ты не хочешь, чтобы они встретились, да? Тебе нравится, что он только твой», — шепчет предательский голос. Бертольт не слушает.  
— Нам нужна ваша помощь! — Конни произносит эти четыре слова с такой мольбой, что Бертольт разжимает кулаки. Пожалуй, он удивлен больше, чем раздосадован.  
— Помощь?  
— Да. Я хотел поговорить с вами обоими…  
— Не стоит, — перебивает его Бертольт, — скажи все мне, я передам Райнеру, и объясни, как тебя найти.  
Конни покорно кивает. Не было лучшей кандидатуры, чтобы отправить к ним, не было более мирного и доброго солдата в разведке, чем Конни.   
Он рассказывает про новую странную угрозу, про непонятные летающие штуки в небе. Что силы охранительных отрядов не хватает, чтобы защититься. Бертольт ждет конца истории, потом вздыхает.   
— Если закончил — уезжай, с Райнером я поговорю, но не обещаю, что ответ будет «да».  
Конни запрыгивает на лошадь.   
— Вы — наша последняя надежда, — бросает он и пришпоривает ее. Стук копыт удаляется, спина, затянутая в серый китель, исчезает за поворотом горной дороги. Бертольт ждет, пока не уляжется пыль. Пора возвращаться домой. Там его ждет Райнер.

Сначала Бертольт не хочет ничего говорить. Они едят, Райнер как бы между прочим предлагает снова сходить в город.   
— Меня не узнают, не бойся, — он будто уговаривает Бертольта, а тому страшно до боли в животе. Пусть Райнер отрастил бороду и стал не похож на себя прежнего, если его поймают, его точно убьют. Бертольту становится плохо. Он с трудом запихивает в себя картошку.  
— Мы можем обойтись без соли, — мямлит он. Райнеру скоро надоест просить у него разрешения и он просто уйдет.  
«Потому что он не такой как ты, — шепчет внутренний голос. — Ему нужны и другие люди».  
Бертольт отодвигает тарелку. Мысль о Конни заставляет его встать и выйти из-за стола.  
— Пойду сполоснусь, а потом спать, — бормочет он, не глядя Райнеру в глаза.   
Правда в том, что Райнеру действительно тесно тут, в их избушке. Да, наверное, Райнер любит Бертольта, всегда любил, но еще он любит быть в центре внимания, быть героем для всех вокруг. Ему нравится общаться. Бертольт раздевается, выливает на голову пару ведер воды.   
Он не может отпустить Райнера. Но выходит, что должен.   
Когда они ложатся в кровать, Райнер привычно обнимает его, но думает о чем-то своем. Наверное, о городе, который раскинулся у подножья гор. О городе, полном врагов. Но и друзей, так думает Райнер. Даже когда его пальцы скользят под пояс штанов, он будто где-то далеко.   
Бертольт прижимается к нему под теплыми одеялами, проводит губами по щеке.   
— Сегодня приезжал Конни, — шепчет он, прикрывая глаза, когда Райнер касается пальцами головки его члена.  
Райнер останавливается и поднимает брови.  
— Кто?  
— Конни. Помнишь его? Он сказал, что им нужна наша помощь. Моя и твоя. Завтра он будет ждать нас на повороте, если мы, конечно, захотим ему помочь.  
Для Бертольта сказать все это — настоящий подвиг. Он хотел бы оставить новость при себе, чтобы Райнер всегда был с ним. Но ему невыносимо смотреть, как Райнер постепенно вянет вдали от людей и настоящих подвигов.   
— Ну если ты не против, то я бы наверное выслушал, — осторожно произносит Райнер, как будто взвешивая каждое слово. Бертольт сглатывает, целует мягкую бороду и медленно кивает.  
— Не против. Мы пойдем вместе.  
Решение принято, обратной дороги нет. Бертольт очень надеется, что Райнер будет счастлив. Ревнует, боится, но верит, что Райнеру так будет лучше. А ведь Бертольт всегда все делал ради него. Всегда, до последнего вздоха. Райнер обнимает его, прижимает сильнее, целует, скользя языком между губами. Так, словно не было пяти лет, так, словно им по-прежнему семнадцать.


End file.
